A multilayer capacitor, one of a variety of multilayer electronic components, is mounted on a circuit board of several electronic products, such as an image device or, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity therein or therefrom.
The multilayer capacitor described above may be used as a component of various electronic devices, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting. Recently, a multilayer capacitor having high capacitance and high reliability has been developed.
In order to implement a high-capacitance multilayer capacitor, provided is a method of increasing permittivity of a material configuring a capacitor body or thinning thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, to increase the number of stacked dielectric layers and internal electrodes.
However, since it is not easy to develop a composition of a high-permittivity material, and there is a limitation in decreasing the thickness of the dielectric layer in a currently known process, there is a limitation in increasing capacitance of a product using the above-mentioned method.
Therefore, in order to increase capacitance of the product, while satisfying the trend toward miniaturization of the capacitor, research into a method of increasing an overlapping area of internal electrodes having different polarities has been required.
Further, as a mounting density of a circuit board is increased, an attempt to decrease a mounting area and a mounting height of the multilayer capacitor has been conducted.